1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to systems for high-speed automated handling and screening of parcels to detect contamination, and applications thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of high-speed parcel handling systems have been developed and are in use. The United States Postal Service (USPS) and other entities utilize such systems to handle the enormous quantity of parcels that the are received, sorted and delivered each day. A notable feature, and an inherent disadvantage, of the such systems is that the sender of a parcel can remain anonymous.
Following the terrorist attacks of Sep. 11, 2001, the U.S. mail was utilized to propagate bioterrorist attacks upon high level governmental representatives and important members of the media. A number of similar hoax attacks have followed and continue to this day. The ability of the sender of a parcel to remain anonymous has thwarted law enforcement efforts to apprehend the bioterrorist(s).
The need for an apparatus and method for sanitizing parcels that may contain contaminant particles, i.e. anthrax, non-biological contaminant or other particulate matter or hoax contaminant powders, that have the ability to become airborne, has become apparent. The overwhelming volume of parcels handled each day, however, has made it impossible to sanitize every parcel that is delivered. Nonetheless, following the bioterrorist attacks, the USPS began a campaign of irradiating parcels sent to persons and organizations that are likely terrorist targets.
Irradiation, however, is recognized as being an inadequate long-term defense. Aside from entailing an unduly long time to irradiate parcels, the double-digit kilogray doses that are needed to kill anthrax spores makes paper contained within the parcels brittle and smelly, and is fatal to film, magnetic media, electronic devices and prescription drugs that are in the parcels that pass through the irradiating machines. The irradiation has also led to reports of sickness of the workers at the mail processing facilities.
A further shortcoming is that irradiation simply kills the contaminant, and does nothing to identify contaminated parcels. Identification of contaminated parcels is an essential threshold requirement for law enforcement to identify and apprehend the terrorists.
Other techniques that can be used to sanitize suspect parcels include the use of penetrative gamma rays or chemical sterilization, such as by use of chlorine dioxide gas. Each technique has its drawbacks. Use of penetrative gamma rays raises concerns of housing radioactive gamma sources such as cobalt-60, and chlorine dioxide gas requires lengthy exposure time for adequate penetration of the parcels.
The techniques and apparatus known in the art either require individual treatment of the parcels or require prolonged exposure to the sterilization method. Further, known techniques and apparatus fail to identify parcels containing hoax threat materials. Further still, the known techniques and apparatus fail to identify suspect parcels, as necessary to advance the efforts of authorities to apprehend the terrorists and hoax perpetrators.
While known techniques can sanitize parcels, the known techniques fail to screen suspect parcels and cause an unacceptable processing delay of such parcels. Such processing delays are compounded by the use of automated high speed mail handling machines to keep abreast of the enormous quantity of parcels that the USPS and other entities handle each day. High speed mail handling machines typically utilize pinch rollers to move or guide the parcels. The pinch rollers function in a manner that exerts a squeezing force upon each parcel as the pinch rollers propel or guide the parcel to a desired location.
Therefore, if a parcel that contains contaminant particles is processed by a high speed mail sorting machine that includes pinch rollers, it is likely that the squeezing force of the pinch rollers will eject the contaminant particle. Accordingly, high speed mail handling machines have been identified as a source of aerosol generation, which possibly could aid in the disbursement of threat agents, such as biological or non-biological contaminants, possibly resulting in exposure of USPS personnel and cross-contamination of other parcels that are subsequently processed by the high speed mail handling machine.
A need exists for a conventional high speed mail handling machine that will reduce the likelihood of exposing personnel to contaminants contained within the handled parcels.
A need also exists for a conventional high speed mail handling machine that will detect and identify parcels likely to contain contaminants, allowing the suspect parcel to be further tested.